


He Doesn't Need Me Anymore

by loricameback



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Angry Bucky is so hot, Angry Kissing, Confused Bucky Barnes, Makes Bucky angrier, Steve us so calm, but its all good in the end, i don't know how to tag, just a lot of anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: What really happened after Steve rescued Bucky from Red Skull.





	He Doesn't Need Me Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@nooowestayandgetcaught](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40nooowestayandgetcaught).



> This is for @nooowestayandgetcaught for @capsecretsanta. It's my first Stucky drabble so I hope that I delivered.

That punk...my best friend Steve, saved me. So many things are going through my mind right now. Why is he here? How did he know where to find me? AND WHEN DID HE GET SO BIG??!! And he we are walking back to camp and he's smirking at me as if this is a normal everyday thing. Are you expecting me to just throw my arms around you? I'm the one that saves you dammit. Let me process this Steve.

Fact is that I really want to hug him. I missed him. Thought I'd never see him again. But like hell I was gonna do that in front of the guys. I'd never hear the end of it. 

I hadn't been alone with him until now...six hours later...after all the cheers, the congratulations, and Agent Carter? What the hell was THAT look between them?

My face was stoic. "So you gonna tell me what happened to you Steve?"

All he did was shrug and smile that boyish smile. "I joined the army Buck." He rushed over to me, arms outstretched and grabbed me tight. "My God Bucky, they told me that you were dead. I couldn't bear it. No way in hell I was gonna sit there and wait for them to bring back your..." he pulled back with a sharp intake of breath, stared at me again and gripped my arms tight. And that grip was like frickin *steel!*

I held back a tear but this wasn't the time for happy reunions...not yet. My brows furrowed in anger and I yanked away. "DAMMIT STEVE ANSWER MY QUESTION!!"

Steve, knowing now that he wasn't going to get any further, dropped his shoulders and told me everything. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," I interrupted. "This Erskine guy was there the day I LEFT?" I waved my hands in front of his body, and God it looked so damn good (but that's neither here nor there right now.) This guy did this to you RIGHT AFTER I LEFT??!!"

Steve opened his mouth trying to explain, but I was having none of it. I grabbed his wrists, pushed him against a file cabinet and growled, "You were supposed to be home staying safe...and this entire time..." I looked at his body again, licking my lips and swallowed hard. God I wanted to fuck him. That innocent face was looking back at me...those damn blue eyes that I dreamt about every night, "you were here..." his red lips, not smiling anymore.

"You...were...here." My voice cracked. I wasn't going to cry. I was still angry. I slammed his arms against the cabinet and kissed him. No, kisses are gentle. I ravaged him. Teeth and tongues. I groaned into his mouth as I melded against his body...his frickin muscular body...my knee pushing his legs apart, as I let up on his hands and grabbed his chin. 

I seethed, "You can tell that Agent Carter that you're mine. You were ALWAYS mine Stevie." 

He whimpered in my mouth and nodded. Our tongues wrapped around each others, urgently, passionately. I captured his lower lip, sucking dominantly. He moaned pathetically, wanting more. I pushed off him. Fuck you Steve.

I couldn't stop the tears that were welling now. "What would I have done if I lost you Steve hmmm?" He tried to hug me but I wouldn't let him.

"Bucky please. I love you. I thought you were dead. The last thing I want to do right now is fight. What I REALLY want to do is tear those pants off and show you who your commanding officer is." Steve raised an eyebrow, nodded towards the bunk.

I was speechless. My Stevie doesn't talk like this. My nostrils flared. I didn't want to give in yet. My heart was pounding and other parts of my body were responding as well. As much as I wanted to hate him, damn if I didn't love him with all my heart. That IS what I wanted to do since we got back to camp anyway. 

My eyes were dark. "Yes sir, Captain Rogers."


End file.
